


Stockholm Syndrome L.S. (Mpreg)

by SincerelyBananas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Available in Wattpad, Fluff everywhere, Four is epic, Larry Stylinson is Life, Larry Stylinson is Love, M/M, Married Zerrie, Might have smut, Rape .-., Stockholm Syndrome, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry is real, niam is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBananas/pseuds/SincerelyBananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I walk towards my flat, I sighed heavily. The sky was dark so as my soul, tiny pebbles crunching beneath my feet like the sound of my broken heart. I sighed yet again and heard something broke behind me. I quickly turned around looking everywhere with fear and anxiousness in my eyes, repeating a mantra of ‘nobody’s there, it’s just a stray dog’ over and over again as I feel myself calm down.</p><p>I turned around again but was cut off by a hand on my mouth. My eyes widened as I tried to scream for help. But it was no use, the cloth that was used on me was taking effect. As my vision starts to blur and my eye lids began to drop. My captor spoke with his rough yet angelic voice “You’re going to love your new home, Louis Tomlinson" I fell with darkness surrounding me and nothing but the sound of my beating heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also available on Wattpad. My account name there is SincerelyBananas.

_Nice to meet you_

_Where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

I groaned as I felt pain everywhere in my body. It was like I was on fire, alive and breathing. Like I was in my own personal hell where only I can feel the pain and suffering. I tried to stand up from where I was seated but I felt pain on my wrists, hand cuffs cutting through my skin. Someone opened the door and chuckled, seeing me all useless and weak without a single energy or strength left.

“What’s the matter baby? Out of strength perhaps?” A rough voice said. I must admit it was a heavenly sound though it came out from a devil. I whimpered and slowly shook my head. I will not be pushed around by my captor just because of my weakness. He chuckled and walked towards me with something trailing behind him. A soft ‘meow’ was heard beside me, I weakly smiled thinking about my cat Snowflake. The cat gently rubbed itself to my leg and softly purred.

“I see that Dusty has taken a liking of you Louis” I shivered as he said my name. It sounded beautiful and something fragile coming from him. I wish I could see his face to see the voice of my personal demon.

“W-where am I?” I weakly asked. My throat felt like it was on fire from dehydration and not talking.

“Baby, you’re in my house and I hope you’ll like it because you’ll be living here for quite some time” My captor said. When did I get kidnapped? Was it minutes, hours or days ago? Or maybe even weeks! I hope Niall and Liam would find me and rescue me. I held back a sob as tears stream down my face.

I felt two arms wrap around me, comforting me in some way.

“Baby, don’t cry. I’ll take care of you, I won’t hurt you, and you’re my fragile little baby that I should care for. Okay?” I just weakly nodded, it was no use. I’ll be stuck here, like he said, with quite some time. The pair of arms disappeared as I felt my blindfold being untied. As it falls to my lap causes the light of the room blinding me. I was meet with two Emerald green eyes.

 

“Hey baby, I’m Harry”


	2. Chapter 2

_Who’s this whisper_

_Telling me that I’m_

_Never gonna get away_

I suddenly woke up by the sound of pans falling to the fall following by a curse of “Shit!” I rubbed on my eyes and looked at my surroundings. This doesn’t look like my room, the door opened and came out a curly haired lad smiling shyly holding a cup of tea and a plate full of chocolate pancakes.

Oh right, I was kidnapped. Harry walked towards me as I slightly moved backward. He visibly frowns and placed the food on the bedside table, taking a seat on the bed and sighed.

“Baby, I won’t hurt you remember?” I shrugged and looked everywhere but him. It was kinda relaxing every time he says ‘baby’ it means I’m his baby. Harry moved his hand and held mine, I slightly shivered from the touch followed by something flowing through my veins, something hot yet sweet as butterflies exploded in my stomach.

“Baby, look at me when I’m talking to you. I hate people not looking me at the eye when I’m talking” I slowly moved my eyes from the ceiling to those electrifying Emerald green eyes filled with something I cannot explain.

“O-okay” I stuttered. He smiled showing me his dimple, it was cute on him. It was like completing the looks on his face.

“How about this, eat your breakfast and I’ll give you a tour of the house, try not to escape. I will be furious and do unspeakable things to you. Understand baby?” His tone of voice turned from sweet and soft to scary and stern in a second.

“Use words baby. Don’t just keep your pretty mouth shut” I blushed and he grinned showing his pearly white teeth, wow.

“I u-understand” He stood up and walked towards the door but suddenly turning around and attacked me with his lips on mine. My eyes widened but slowly closed, enjoying the kiss. I must admit he’s a damn good kisser.

He pulled away from the kiss, I whined missing his lips on mine. He slightly chuckled and turned around again to the door but again turning around but not for another kiss.

“And I almost forgot. Call me daddy”

.

.

.

As I ate the extremely delicious breakfast with tea. I stood up from the bed and looked outside the window. The house was surrounded with trees and flowers everywhere, it was a beautiful view. You can’t see this kind of view from the city.

I felt two strong arms around me and breathing was heard behind my ear. I shivered, not from the coldness but from the touch. My body was acting slightly weird from his touches.

“Beautiful view isn’t it baby?” I heard the happiness from his voice. I smiled and nodded, he tightened his hug, cutting a little bit of oxygen from me.

“Answer with words baby” It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a command from him that I must follow.

“Y-yes” He tightened his hug a lot. I couldn’t breathe properly, I let out a stressed whine.

“You’re missing a word Louis” It’s Louis when his mad! I took a lot of air and completed my sentence from before.

“Y-yes d-daddy” He completely lets me go. I thought he was just gonna loosen his hug, not completely let go and leave me cold. He sighed behind me at the door.

I heard the door close and I let out a lung full of breath. I admit he was handsome yet he seems so evil and soulless. The door opened again, I was still looking at the beautiful view.

“Baby, get dressed, I got clothes from the closet and you can use the shower at the bathroom, okay?” I sighed and nodded. He coughs, I rolled my eyes “I mean, yes daddy” I was getting irritated. What if I break this window with the fork?

The door closed and I moved towards the bedside table and grabbed the lamp. It’s better than a fork, I walked towards the window and smashed it. It broke and I grinned, fuck yeah!

I jumped and hissed, a shard cuts through my skin but I ignored the pain. I looked down and it was a two story house. Damn, can I even survive that?

The door closed immediately. I turned around and I saw D-I mean Harry, looking at me wide eyed. I smirked and jumped down, yolo right?

I landed on my feet, the pain was unexplainable but it was worth to be free. I hurriedly limped but before I could even lose the sight of the house. I was pulled back by harsh arms. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Harry’s hand covered my mouth with a cloth that smelled a lot like the first one he used on me.

 

“Baby, I told you don’t escape. Prepare for the worst Louis” My vision blacked out for the second time since I meet Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

_We had a bad day, nothing to say on the ride home,_

_Bound for the hills and the west coast_

_Barely took my mind off of the weather and the time_

I hugged the pillow tighter to my chest as I still feel the pain from my bottom. The scene was replaying in my mind, it was constant and was like a nightmare to me.

**“Will you do it again Louis?” He asked again as he hit me with the belt he was holding at my bottom.**

**“N-no d-daddy!” I yelled as the constant stream of tears in my face. I pull on my restraints, biting to my wrists. The pain I feel from my bottom was far much worse for what I feel on my wrists.**

**“Are you sure about that Louis? ‘cause I remember your face when you jumped to the ground. All happy and smirking at me, thinking that you out thought me!” He hit me again and I yelled as the pain was unbearable to me.**

**“Yes daddy. P-please s-stop, I-I c-can’t take it a-anymore” I sobbed out. He sighed and lets go the belt, he left the room. I cried uncontrollably, is this the pain that I would have to live with?**

**Harry came back, holding something like cream or lotion but my mind wasn’t concentrating that much. All I feel is pain and suffering.**

**“I guess you get the lesson. Just don’t do it again, alright baby?” His tone was sickeningly sweet. I furiously nodded, looking at him with pleading eyes. I just want to go back to bed and forget that this ever happened.**

**He sighed again and uncuffed my wrists. He got a small amount of cream or lotion or whatever it is and gently puts it on my bottom. I hissed from the pain, I must admit it was helping to soothe the pain but I can still feel the sting.**

**“Just go back to your clothes and go to your room. If I see you escape again, I swear to God your punishment will be far worse than this” I weakly nodded and put back the clothes I wore. I froze in place when my jeans slightly touched my bottom.**

**I continued putting back my clothes, conscious that harry was watching my every move.**

**“Goodnight baby and sleep tight” I sniffed and weakly smiled at him “Goodnight too daddy” I walked out of the door and into my room. Immediately cuddling my pillow and crying, thinking ‘why would I deserve this kind of torture?’**

So here I am. Cuddling my pillow, the pain not forgotten and weakly sniffing as I think of the times when I was happy and content with my life. No regrets and worries of what will happen.

.

.

.

The morning sun was blinding my eyes. It's too early for this, I feel like I haven't slept for more than 2 hours. There was a knock on the door, I sighed "Come in!" I yelled, frustrated. I have to endure this horrible man again for another day, but to my surprise.It was a blonde girl.

She sweetly smiled at me "What would you like for breakfast Mr. Tomlinson?" Her voice was squeaky but not annoying.

I blushed for I was only wearing my shirt and nothing from the bottom half of my body "I think you have me at a disadvantage miss" She lightly giggled.

"Well Mr. Tomlinson, I am Savannah Anderson, Mr. Styles' cook. He sent me here to ask what would you like for breakfast" I slightly nodded, I was still uncomfortable though, ashamed for not being dressed.

"If you don't mind Ms. Anderson, can you ask me again later? Sadly to say I am not properly.... Dressed" She blushed.

"O-of c-course M-Mr. T-Tomlinson, I-I d-din't m-mean t-to i-intrude y-your p-privacy" She was a big red sttutering mess when she knew I wasn't properly dressed. I nodded to dismiss her, she slightly nodded back and closed the door again. Well that was embarrassing.

.

.

.

I looked at the mirror and sighed. This isn't me, I was dressed in a white plaid shirt and a blue blazer. Black skinny jeans that shows my arse incredibly well. If you're asking why i'm dressed up well... Harry decided to take me to a 'friend's' house and meet him and his wife. I don't know how he got friends who doesn't panic that he stole a boy but i ain't asking.

The door opened and it was Savannah, she blushed and smiled "You look incredibly well Mr. Tomlinson" I smiled.

"You can call me Louis Ms. Anderson, and thank you for the compliment" She blushed again.

"You can call me Annah, Mr. T- I mean Louis"

"Savannah! Where the fuck is Louis!" Both of our eyes widened. Well shit, he's pissed again.

"Uhh, he's still dressing Mr. Styles!" Savannah lied looking at me with nervousness in her eyes. Suddenly she was pulled back by a harsh hand.

"Still dressing huh? Then why the fuck are you looking at him!" She whimpered as the arm that Harry was holding was bruising quickly.

"Harry. Let her go!" I yelled. Savannah's eyes widened and Harry's head turned around looking at me with rage in his eyes. Shit, did I do a mistake again that deserves a punishment?

"What the fuck did you just say Louis!" Well fuck, I did. I whimpered and stayed quiet.

"N-nothing d-daddy" His eyes softened but just a little bit, hatred was still clear in his eyes.

He sighed and lets go of Savannah's arm, it was bruising but nothing permanent in her skin "Let's go baby. We might be late and Zayn hates late" Who the fuck is Zayn? His so called 'friend'?

"O-okay d-daddy" He lend a hand to me and i intertwined his hand on mine. It was warm and soft.

"Well Savannah. Me and Mr. Tomlinson will be out in a while. Please guard the house and don't let strangers in.

Savannah nodded, rubbing her arm "Certainly sir. I won't do a mistake again" Harry nodded and squeezed my arm, smilling. Weird.

Me and Harry walked downstairs, hands still intertwined. I looked up the stairs and Savannah was there looking a little glum, looking directly at our intertwined hands. Once she noticed I was looking, she shyly smiled and went away. Still weird.

"Now baby, i'll tell you about Zayn. His full name is Zayn Javadd Malik so call him Mr. Malik and if he tells you to call him Zayn then please do it. He has a wife, as I have told you, her name is Perrie Louise Edwards. She's very kind and sweet but don't get all over her like a parade, Zayn would surely punish you without my permission and I would too so be careful with your actions.

Well this is going to be an eventfull day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Who's this man?_

_That's holding your hand_

_and talking 'bout your eyes?_

My leg was bouncing up and down hurriedly. Harry sighed and squeezed my leg to stop it, I guess he was getting annoyed, I was doing this for about five minutes straight.

"Are you nervous baby?" He asked, I nodded. he rolled his eyes "Use words baby, wan't me to punish you again?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. Fuck no, my bottom still hurts from that punishment yesterday. It was not a fun experience.

"N-no d-daddy, p-please n-not t-that a-again" I stuttered as I held back my tears. The scene was still fresh in my mind, not long forgotten.

He sighed and sadly smiled "Don't worry baby, I won't punish you. What's wrong though? You seem nervous Boo" I flushed bright red. Boo, that what S- no, don't remember him. He broke your heart, remember Louis!

Harry noticed my reaction at the nickname, he smirked "You like the nickname don't you?" My mind was telling me that I didn't but my heart tells me it loves it, how it sounds coming from him. It was like art or a rare and fragile flower.

"I-I d-do d-daddy" I shyly smiled and looked at him, he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Baby, your eyes are beautiful as ever. It's like i'm lost in an ocean, I love it" I giggled, he smiled.

"Thank you for the compliment daddy, I love your eyes too. they're like the forest, green as ever. I would love to get lost in them, maybe uncover some mysteries" He blushed and shyly smiled.

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson. We're here at Mr. Malik's place" Oscar, the driver at the front, said. I forgot all about him, while me and Harry are shamelessly flirting. Oscar had to endure and listen to it, how embarrassing.

"Thank you Oscar, we'll here we go baby" He got out of the car and ran to my side, opening the door for me, I lightly giggled.

"Such a gentleman Mr. Styles" His eyes wen't dark and he smirked.

"Oh i'm no gentleman Mr. Tomlinson. Gentle isn't my thing" He winked and took my hand with his. Winking Harry!

I flushed once I got what he was trying to say. Dirty talking ain't my thing but coming from him, wow!

Me and Harry walked towards the dark oak wood double doors, it was huge. What's with them and huge doors? It's not like there's going to be a damn giant entering the house.

A quiffed guy opened the door, he was blonde, he grinned "Harry mate! Long time no s-" He stopped when he saw me, he winked at me and I blushed. Never have I ever deserve this much attention by girls, let alone guys!

"Well hello there handsome. My name's Niall, Niall James Horan" He got out his hand, my intention was to shake it but his was different. Once I had I touched his hand, he gripped it and kissed my knuckles.

"M-My n-name's L-Louis T-Tomlinson" What is with me and stuttering? We have a damn special bond right now.

Harry growled beside me and harshly took my hand out of Niall's grip, glaring at him "Niall, mate, glad to see you too but please don't fucking eye-rape and flirt with my boyfriend in front of me!" Boyfriend! When did this happen? Why didn't he update me about our relationship? I thought it was a captor and victim relationship.

Niall laughed, it sounded so carefree "Don't worry mate. I got a sub now, no need to steal from you" Harry nervously looked at me, I looked at him curiously. What the hell does a sub mean?

"Niall! What the fuck is taking you so long!" Next, another quiffed guy was here but his hair color was jet black and competely styled to perfection.

"Oh hey Harry. Perfect timing actually, who's this?" Perfect guy suddenly pointed at me, I politely smiled and introduced myself.

"Louis Tomllinson Mr. Malik, I heard all about you from Harry actually" I looked at Harry, see I can follow your orders, he quirked his eyebrows on me silently asking why I was smiling like an idiot at him. I puckered my lips, asking for a kiss. He chuckled and pecked my lips, hmm... I like this.

"Ew, gross. Keep the PDA to a minimum guys, there are children in here" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why are there kids Zayn?" Zayn grinned and shrugged. I looked at them weirdly, Niall was doing the same. He caught my eye and he winked, I silently giggled. I like Niall, he was carefree, no troubles in his life.

"Well you haven't paid child support Harry. What should I do with them? Abandon them like a horrible parent like you?" My eyes widened, they have kids? What does... What's her name again? Perrie! Yeha Perrie, what does Perrie feel about this?

"Zayn, how does Perrie love you again?" Suddenly a blonde girl appeared.

"Thanks to you Harry, I married a complete weirdo" Harry laughed and Zayn whined.

"Why are you siding with him? I thought you love me and will support me with every decision I make along the way while you're with me?" Zayn pouted and blonde girl giggled.

She kissed Zayn and he smiled happily, blonde girl turned around and saw me. Her eyes widened "I am so sorry, I didn't notice you there. Why don't you guys come in? It's freezing cold out here" Everybody nodded and walked inside.

.

.

.

Everybody laughed including me. We were sitting near the fireplace with me on Harry's lap. He was warm and comfortable. I remembered what Zayn said said about child support when we came here, does Zayn and Harry have kids? What does Perrie think about that?

"Hey daddy?" I whispered to Harry, he looked at me with his mesmerizing green eyes. He smiled showing his dimple.

"Yeah baby? What is it?" I looked around and everybody was in their own little world. I looked at Harry nervously.

"Umm... What did Zayn mean about child support when we came here?" Harry chuckled. He threw a pillow at Zayn, gaining his attention.

"What did you do that for?" Zayn was pouting again, I giggled.

"Louis wanted to know about all you 'child support' thing" Harry used air quotes on the word child support. Perrie and Niall snorted while Zayn grinned.

"Well your boyfriend there abandoned me and our kids all alone in the middle of the night" Harry scoffed.

"If leaving rock children with you is hard just put them in a garden so they can be at use" Oh. Rock children... Wait, rock children?!

I burst out laughing once my brain understood the sentence, Zayn whined "Having rock children isn't funny, right Perrie?" Perrie shrugged and lightly giggled as Zayn's face was sad.

"It's not funny Mr. Malik.." Zayn looked at me with hope in his eyes, I smirked evilly "... It's hilarious" Everybody laughed. This is the best day so far. Harry suddenly held my hand out of nowhere and kissed it, I shyly smiled at him and pecked his lips.

I can get used to this...


	5. Chapter 5

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

I was all alone locked up in a room. Harry wasn't here since he got out to go do his 'job' that I still have no clue what it is. I was going to ask him but things got a little bit... Heated.

**As I open the door with Harry behind me, he suddenly pinned me to the wall and kissed me roughly. I didn't move but he grounded me by his hips, I kissed him roughly as well and kept up the pace.**

**He lets go of my wrists and held my hips while I pulled on his hair making him groan. I felt my 'friend' twitch at the sound.**

**"Jump baby" He told me, I complied to his orders. I felt his hands on my bum and squeezed it making me moan. I can feel him smirk while climbing up the stairs. He kicked open the bedroom door and softly threw me at the bed making it squeak.**

**"Oh baby, you don't know how sexy you look" He smirked. I bit my lip and blushed, nobody has ever said that to me except for S- no Louis! Don't remember him. It's you and Harry time.**

**I whined, feeling the tightness in my skinny jeans. He darkly chuckled as his eyes went black, full of lust.**

**"Beg for it baby, beg for daddy" He said, voice rough. I whined again.**

**"D-daddy p-please" He crawled on top of me and kissed my neck all the way down, I moaned as he kissed me at my sweet spot.**

**He murmured "Gotcha" as he sucked on my sweet spot. I gasped and closed my eyes as I feel pleasure all over me.**

**Suddenly Harry's phone rings, he groans and pulls back from my neck. He stared at the hickey he gave me and smirked. His phone rang again and he pulled it out.**

**"Mr. Styles, what is it?" He sounds so cold and stern. What the hell am I doing? This guy has given me a hickey and he kidnapped me. What is going on with me?**

**I lightly pushed him off and stood up. He raised his eyebrows at me as I walked towards the door.**

**"Rob, I don't fucking care if it gets destroyed. I just wan't my company to be bigger... Yes of course!" I winced as his voice grows louder. I'm not used to loud noises. This is why I hate thunder.**

**I sighed and opened the door. But before I could get out of he room, I was harshly pulled back.**

**"Where the fuck do you think you're going Louis?" He looked so frustrated, I whimpered.**

**"I w-was j-just t-trying t-to g-give y-you p-privacy d-daddy" I stuttered, his frustrated face softened and he sighed.**

**"I'm sorry baby, but I just need to go to work. Will you be fine here?" He asked, I slowly nodded. This means I can escape! I can get far away from this damned, hot, sexy, dark, handsome and the list goes on!**

**"Yeah daddy, i'll be fine" He nodded, he lets go of the tight grip he had on me.**

**"Okay, i'll just let Savannah guard you and the house for a while. I'm just gonna sort out the problem at work. Don't escape, alright?" I just nodded, thinking about the freedom I can have once I've escaped. I miss Liam, I wonder how's he doing.**

**"Sure daddy, I won't escape" I told him. He smiled and lead me to the bed and made me sit. He pecked my lips and sighed.**

**"We'll countinue what was about to happen next time baby. Bye" He walked away and closed the door. Now, how the hell can I escape?**

I sighed as I lay down on the bed. My eyes were starting to close when I heard a soft knock. I silently groaned "Come in!" I yelled to who was at the door.

"It's Savannah Louis" I grinned as I haven't talked to Savannah for a little while.

"Hey Savannah, what are you doing here?" I asked her as she slowly walks towards me, biting her lip. I admit she looks cute.

She sits down beside me, looking into my eyes with nervousness in it.

"What is it Sav-" She suddenly kissed me roughly. My eyes widened as I imagine what will happen if ever Harry will see us.

Savannah groaned as I wasn't responding. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she starts kissing me much more roughly. I held her shoulders, trying to push her away from me. I heard the door open.

"Savannah, what the fuck are you doing!" Harry yelled from the door.

Savannah pulled back "Mr. Tomlinson was forcing me to do it Mr. Styles!" I looked at her in disbelief, does this bitch think i'm fucking straight as a stick?

Harry was like reading my mind, he looked at her in disbelief "What the fuck are you saying Savannah? Mr. Tomlinson is very much gay" Savannah gasped and looked at me with disgust. Problem bitch?

"You're fucking gay!" She shouted as she stood up wiping her lips. I chuckled.

"Very much gay Savannah" She looked so betrayed and frustrated, it was amusing too say the least.

"But Louis! We belong together! You and me against the world!" This bitch is delusional!

"Savannah. there is no 'me and you against the world'" I said, trying to make Savannah have sense.

"Yes Savannah. There is no 'you and Louis against the world' there is only 'me and Louis against the universe'" Harry suddenly spoke looking directly at me. I blushed and shyly smiled at him.

"No Louis! You're mine!" She started crying uncontrollably. Harry sighed as he yelled Oscar's name. Oscar came running in the bedroom. Looking around, trying to find out what has happened.

"Oscar, can you take Savannah out of here as she is fired. I will explain to you later why" Oscar just nodded and carried a weak and sobbing Savannah out of the room.

Harry walked towards me as I slightly move backwards, trying to understand if he was going to punish me or not.

"Don't worry baby, I won't punish you, I knew Savannah liked you but I didn't know she'll try to kiss you" Harry's eyes suddenly darkened from hearing Savannah's name.

"And you didn't reject when I said it was me and you against the universe baby, why's that?" He sat down beside me and took my hand from his. I blushed looking at his eyes.

"I don't know daddy, do you have a reason for me?" He smiled, showing me his dimple and he nodded.

"My reason is because... You belong with me"


	6. Chapter 6

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

Today was a slow one. Harry was gone again since he didn't completely solve the 'problem' he had when he was at work since he 'felt' something when I think the time Savannah came into the room. Call it cheesy but I think it's cute and sweet. I know I shouldn't feel like this for him because he kidnapped me but he always makes me forget the problems I should be facing right now if it wasn't for him.

I laid down on my bed. I miss Liam and Niall, it's amusing to me since Niall has the same name as Niall. Hilarious I tell you, what if Niall and Niall met. That would've been confusing since whenever I call Niall, the other Niall will turn around too. I'm thinking too deep into this aren't I? Yes I am.

I sighed as the cool air hits my face. It's almost Christmas and my birthday, which I would never tell Harry since it would be embarrassing if he would throw such gigantic party since he's rich as hell. I mean I haven't toured the house but I know it's huge.

If you're wondering why i'm thinking so deep and not escaping since i'm alone in my room is because Harry installed something in the house that will tell him where ever he is that i'm escaping. And plus, there are CCTV cameras here. No use escaping at all.

There was a knock on the door. These people are nice, even though they lock me here and come in whenever they like, they still knock.

"Who is it?" I yelled. I know nobody was suppose to be here, well except Oscar but I know he wouldn't go in here.

"Oscar, Mr. Tomlinson" Spoke to soon.

"Come in!" The door opened and Oscar was there smiling. Never knew Oscar can actually smile. I guess you learn new things everyday.

"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles has requested to see you outside" I looked at him in disbelief. I thought Harry was at work!

"Umm... I thought d- I mean Harry was at work?" I blushed. I almost said daddy! How embarrassing!

Oscar chuckled "Mr. Styles is very good at hiding secrets. He was trying to arrange something since morning for you" I grinned. Harry arranged something for me? How sweet!

"Okay, am I suppose to wear something specific for this?" Oscar shook his head.

"No need Mr. Tomlinson" I sighed and nodded. I stood up and walked with Oscar outside. It was very windy today but i'm not feeling cold at all.

"This way Mr. Tomlinson" He turned left to the view that my room was facing. The view that was beautiful.

As I turned left too. I gasped. There were fairy lights everywhere, a circular table with a white cloth on top of it. A vase of red roses with two plates, the food was Pizza hut. I chuckled, romantic food alright.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson" Someone said behind me, I turned around smiling knowing who it was.

"Daddy!" I squealed and ran up to him. I hugged him hard and inhaled, I miss his scent.

"Hey baby, missed me?" He asked, he was amused but I don't give a damn. All day he was arranging something for me! For little me!

I hummed, still hugging me. I felt a pair of arms around me and lift me up in the air. I giggled as I look down. Harry was grinning, turning bot of us round and round.

"Daddy! Put me down!" I yelled, still giggling. I felt my feet touch the ground as Harry's face was an inch away from my face. I can feel his breath hit my face, it smells like mint.

"I missed you too baby" he said as he finally closed the gap between us. I kissed him back, smiling.

He pulled back and I whined. He chuckled, looking so amused.

"Now baby, let's not waste what I arranged all day just for you" He kissed my nose, I sneezed a little bit. Harry laughed.

"Cutest sound I have ever heard" He said as he pulls me too the table. I grinned, maybe being stuck here won't be a problem.

.

.

.

Me and Harry are laying on the grass looking at the stars. I sighed as I see a shooting star.

I squealed and pointed at it "Daddy look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" I closed my eyes as I wish. I wish I was free with Liam and Niall. I miss them.

As I opened my eyes, Harry pulled my chin so I can look at him. He smile and whispered.

"I don't to wish baby, all I could ever wish for is beside me.." He closed his eyes and sighed "and I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

_I keep replying inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself_

_This wasn't just a dream_

 

What Harry said to me yesterday kept replaying in my head. It was like a broken record repeating it over and over again.

I sighed as it keeps replaying in my head, the words IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou as Harry's voice said it to me, all raspy and rough.

A knock was heard at the other side of the door, next was a voice I knew for a small bit of time.

"Baby, are you awake?" What kind of question is that? So if I not answer he'll think that i'm asleep. Stay silent Louis.

"Baby, I can practically hear engines in your brain while thinking. Come on out, I made breakfast for you and i'm bringing you somewhere today" Why can't he leave me alone? I'm starting to get irritated but I can't exactly express that can I?

"Fine" I huffed and walked towards the dressing room. Harry cleared his throat. Clearly uncomfortable since I wasn't in a happy mood and calling him daddy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Fine, _daddy_ " He sighed and I heard footsteps walking away. I opened my closet and picked an outfit that I would probably wear for the rest of the day until I fall asleep.

.

.

.

Me and Harry are seated at a fancy little Italian restaurant since he 'accidentally' gave the new cook, Mrs. Jones, on a break so we were foodless and hungry and Harry got this bright idea to bring me to a restaurant where there are so many people. Where I can actually escape.

"Hello, i'm going to be your waitress tonight. What are your orders?" Harry looked up at the waitress, giving her a flirty smirk.

"I'd like you if that available" She blushed and coughed awkwardly.

"Umm.. Not exactly, but do you really have any orders?" I rolled my eyes and looked outside the window, trying to think of a plan to escape.

Suddenly I saw a blonde quiffed boy holding a muscular man looking everywhere with nervousness in his eyes, holding also papers... Papers of me.

My eyes widened as I realized who they were. Niall and Liam, Niall and Liam were trying to find me. I was trying not to cry, not seeing my best mates for a couple of days is heartbreaking.

My breathing was fast, I was hyperventilating, I was panicking, I was hyper. All I want is to stand up from this chair and leave Harry flirting with the waitress and go and hug Niall and Liam while crying, telling them I missed them so much and i'll never leave again.

So... That's what I did.

And it kinda... Failed to the max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. It's a filler.
> 
> I'm just having a tiny bit of a writer's block.
> 
> But I think i'll update tomorrow with a long chapter.
> 
> It might contain smut. I don't know *wink wink*
> 
> I'll try ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_There's a devil in your smile that's chasing me_

_And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed_

 

Before I could even hold the door, I was pulled back by my hair. I yelled as pain courses through me and tears has sprung into my eyes.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Harry whispered at my ear. I was like he was spitting venom. I whimpered as he tightens his grip on my hair.

"Answer me you little dirty sneaking bastard. I already told you to never escape right! Or have you forgotten the lesson I had taught you!" The memory of his belt hitting came flashing in my brain.

"N-no, p-please n-no" I whimpered out, Harry darkly chuckled. Whispering in my ear with his sickeningly sweet voice.

"Too late for that, _baby_ "  He lets go of my hair but harshly grips my arm. Abruptly turning around, looking at ever body who was paying attention.

"What the fuck do you wan't! Get back to your own damn business" As it was said in his order, everybody pretended that nothing has happened.

Harry's face was red, full of fury. Expressing it through his actions, gripping my arms and his jaw tense.

"Good thing I made Oscar wait for us, now we could get back to the house for your damn punishment" My eyes widened as he drags me outside the cold air, I shivered, forgetting my coat inside the restaurant but it was least of my worries. My focus was on the memory when Harry has punished me the first time.

I suddenly thought of something, whether it was right or wrong. I took a lung full of air and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Someone help me!" Harry gasped as he heard my scream behind him, he violently pulled me so I could be in front of him.

"Testing your boundaries Louis? 'Cause right now, you're about to cross the line. One more time and I swore your punishment would be much more painful than the first and I stay true to my word"

.

.

.

Harry did stay true to his word. I was tied down on the bed. Legs and arms spread wide reaching the corners of the bed. I shivered as the cold air hits him, I was naked, vulnerable and in front of Harry. A blindfold tied up making my vision unknown.

My sobs can be heard all around the room. My quiet pleas to be released. Harry made a noise at the other side of the room, making me shut up from all of my whimpering.

He scoots over to me so he was on top of me. It was uncomfortable, feeling Harry's bulge on my thigh with my hard against my flushed chest.

Embarrassing as it is, I was still a virgin. I can live with it but not when this sexy beast is on top of me, grinding our dicks together. making us both moan.

This wasn't a punishment at the slightest. It was like being useless while a hot guy grinds you. Suddenly the barrier of Harry's dick was gone, still grinding our dicks together but I was enjoying it.

"D-daddy" I moaned out. It has been a long time since I called him daddy.

"Yeah baby?" Harry was breathless, effortlessly grinding to me still. I whined pulling at his handcuffs and hissing from the pain.

"I-i'm close" I said, I couldn't say that I want him, that I need him inside of me. 

Harry moaned. Harry moaning was the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"Me too baby" I nodded as he kept maintaining friction.

Heat was coiling at the bottom of my stomach. knowing what it was, I let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor excuse of chapter. I was getting sleepy so I kept typing what was in my brain... Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Love you lots <3
> 
> *Intense editing because I was damn sleepy and kept writing in 3rd person :3*


	9. Chapter 9

_I feel a challenge in my soul today_

_Questioning things I believed in so firmly yesterday_

_How can I have faith in myself and what I feel to be true_

_When the next day I feel my heart and mind telling me_

_Something new_

 

I groaned as it comes in my mind again. Can I have only one horrid memory until i'm found? This is getting confusing and irritating.

Confusing because; I just let Harry have dry fucking sex with me and I like it. I think I may like him. Irritating because; this feeling will nag at the back of my mind that I can never have Harry since he's such a sexy guy.

'Have you damn forgotten that Harry loves you?' my subconscious sneered. I pushed it at the back of my mind with the feeling that I like him. They may be together for all I care. I just wan't to get out of here to escape this blooming feelings for him.

Another knock came from the other side of the door. God dammit, I know they have manners but this constant knocking is getting irritating.

"Who is it!" I yelled, I swear to God if this is Harry again I will throw myself out of the window.

"It's Ms. Jones Mr. Tomlinson" I visibly relaxed and sighed.

"It's okay to come in Ms. Jones" The door opened and came in a petite brunette girl. What is it with Harry and girls for being cooks?

"Mr. Styles wanted me to ask you if you would like to have dinner now or later" Wow, Harry making me pick choices. This is new.

"I would have it later if it's fine for Mr. Styles, is there anything else" Ms. Jones looked behind the door and closed it. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Louis, I know you're miserable here, in this place. Do you want to escape?" My eyes widened at the petite girl's offer. Almost every part of me wants to escape But I know deep down there's a small part of me that wants to stay and be with Harry.

"Why the sudden offer Ms. Jones?" Ms. Jones rolled her eyes.

"Call me Hannah, I wanted to let you escape since I recognized you from the two boys that asked if I saw you" I gasped. Hannah knows Niall and Liam. She can help me.

"I-I..." I was lost for words. This could go horribly wrong.

"Come on Louis, don't you miss your two best friends?" Hannah was right. I do miss them, a lot but what about Harry? I would terribly miss him. The scent of him and his voice.

"I don't know Hannah, what about Harry?" I asked, worried of what will happen to him if I ever leave.

Hannah gasped and looked at me wide eyed.

"Don't tell me you like him Louis! He kidnapped you and tortured you! Separated you from your best friends and from the world!" Hannah's voice wen't louder and louder. I knew it was impossible that Harry can't hear her.

"But I have never been feel loved so much in little time. I know he punishes me but I know I deserve it since I don't follow his orders but he makes up for it. Taking me to little restaurants" I quietly defended him.

"Ugh! I give up! I'll make you escape Louis!" Hannah walked outside and slammed the door. She forgot to lock it.

I sighed and walked towards the door, I held the door knob and contemplated what to do, I did the most reasonable thing to do. I locked it, surprise?

I walked towards my bed and sat down. I held the remote control and turn on the flat screen T.V., I gasped of what was in the news. Me again, missing and cannot be found for days already.

I immediately turned off the T.V. as I heard the door open, Harry walked inside. The tension was thick, it can be cut by a knife.

"I heard what Hannah and you talked about baby" I froze. I didn't know what to say, his face was calm so I didn't know what will happen. If he was furious of what me and Hannah talked about or if it was fine for him.

"Why did you defend me Louis?" That wasn't expected, his voice was vulnerable and soft. I swallowed.

"I just wanted to" Great reason Louis, so believable. Harry walked towards me and sat down, he took my hand and looked at my eyes.

"Tell me the truth Louis. Why did you defend the man that kidnapped you and punished you?" I swallowed again as I feel myself sweating a little bit.

"I can't tell you daddy, not now but someday" When the day that I can finally accept the fact that I like you. The day when I can hold you and finally call you mine.

Harry sighed, his breath hitting my face. It was minty.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said with eyes still vulnerable and voice so small and soft.

I nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" This again was unexpected, Harry asking me if he can kiss me. He always just kissed me. Well, 1 time I think.

I sighed and shyly nodded.

Harry let out a sigh and visibly relaxed. He licked his lips as I licked mine also. He inched closer and closer until his face was an inch away.

"Sure?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

Harry chuckled and finally kissed me. I kissed back, eyes closed. Relishing the feeling of his mouth on mine.

I definitely like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think there are best fans of this book? There is, read the first word :) <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I don't know about this chapter... I tried .-.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still,_

_So still inside and,_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment,_

_There's no one else alive..._

 

I laid down on my bed as I stare at the ceiling above me. It was a sunny day, the birds chirping and no rain. I tried to persuade Harry to go outside and have fun but no, he said he had 'work' to do and he's super busy. Boo.

I whined as I still have nothing to do. No phone and no music to dance to. Maybe Oscar has something that I can use for entertainment.

Rolling over like a dog, I met the floor with a thud. I groaned as it hits my head first.

The door opened and footsteps were coming closer to me.

"Mr. Tomlinson, are you okay?" Oscar said with a tint of amusement in his voice.

I chuckled as I rolled over and looked at him.

"I'm fine Oscar. The floor just wanted to kiss my forehead because it thought it was romantic of it" Oscar laughed as I giggled.

"Mr. Tomlinson, your humor is very grand. No wonder Mr. Styles has taken a liking of you" He grinned as I blushed.

"Oscar. Your just saying that. Mr. Styles Doesn't like me at all" Oscar raised his eyebrow and looked at me with disbelief.

"Let me ask you Louis. Does a man plan something for you the whole day and kiss you as he says he missed you" I blushed. I never knew Oscar saw that. Hope he didn't hear me calling Harry daddy. That would be so embarrassing.

"You never know Oscar, maybe that man just wants to apologize for kidnapping me and sometimes kissing me against my will" Somebody scoffed as the sentence came out of my mouth. I looked at the door and it was Harry... Well fuck.

.

.

.

Would you look at that. Never thought my punishment wouldn't be being spanked but not getting company by anybody except when the chef when he comes and bring me food. Boo again.

And yes, the chef is not a girl. It's a guy, and I thought Harry was genius but he thought hiring a guy is great because girls kept coming at me. I can't help it since i'm hot and come on, look at my arse. It's great **(A/N: I had to do it XD)**

Somebody knocked at the other side of the door and it opened. No manners this chef has I tell you that.

"Hey Mr. Tomlinson, I have your lunch. Mr. Styles said he'll be now at work and no escaping" I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Like I can, I hate daddy sometimes" I flushed bright red as the word 'daddy' came out of my mouth. The chef grinned wickedly, not a good sign at all.

"You call him daddy, eh? How about calling somebody 'daddy' other than him" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This is not a good sign at all.

"W-What?" I stuttered out as I moved backwards while he was moving forward to me. But before that he locked the door. Oh shit.

"Oh you know, calling me 'daddy' as I fuck you on this bed without nobody knowing" He jumped towards me and pinned me down by my wrists. I shrieked and gasped as his lips came contact to mine. My eyes widened as I tried to free myself using my legs but he pinned them down too by his legs.

His lips were rough on me as he tried to open my mouth. He licked my mouth so many times but I didn't budge.

He grinned his down unto mine, I gasped as his bulge came contact to mine. How the fuck am I turned on by this? Oh wait no it's down, false alarm.

He took advantage of my open mouth and stuck his tongue inside my mouth. I whimpered as his grip tighten around my wrist. My tears threatening to fall as his other hand lets go of my wrist and tried to open my jeans.

He untied his apron and threw it. He unbuckled his belt and tied it around my wrists to the bed.

"Oh you look wonderful like this Louis. Tied up and helpless without your precious daddy" I opened my mouth to try and scream but he covered it with his mouth. He snickered.

"Screaming wont help you Louis, now be a good boy and just take it" He takes off my shirt to my mouth so I can't speak. My tears are now free, my screams muffled by the shirt as he unbuttoned my jeans and throw them somewhere on the floor. I thrashed my legs every where but he pinned them down again and now tied them by his shirt. I'm helpless and slowly losing my energy.

I choked out a sob as he slowly pulls down my underwear. He bit his lip as he pulls down his jeans and his underwear too. I wish I was just unconscious or fucking dead so I wont witness this. This would be a great time for Harry to walk in my room.

"Now now Louis, This would fast. No worries, but I swear to God if 'daddy' finds out about this I will fuck you until you're crying and begging me to stop. Understood" I sniffled as more tears came down on my face. This isn't how my virginity was suppose to be taken. It was suppose to be Harry when I've completely have fallen for his charm and wits. When I can accept that I'll be his forever.

He pulls me down by my thighs and hooks up my legs at his neck and moved so he can cover my body. He grins wickedly as I felt him at my entrance. I pleaded with my eyes and my cries for him to stop but he ignored my pleas and thrust into me. I screamed in pain but it was muffled. New tears were falling down on my face as he kept thrusting, still grinning wickedly, eyes pure black.

"You like this don't you Louis? Just pretending you don't but I know you were craving this" He said panting. There were only the sounds of skin slapping, bed creaking, his pants and my muffled cries as I feel pain.

.

.

.

He was pulling his jeans back up and untying my wrists and my ankle. He took the shirt and put it on. I have no energy anymore, my cheeks full of dried and new tears. He snickered and unlocked the door.

"By the way. Name's Jason" I looked at him with a glare.

"Like I would remember it asshole" He grinned as he heard my voice. It was rough and weak.

"I'll be coming here more often. Watch the attitude Louis" That shut me up. Oh God please no.

He closed the door as I choked up a sob and closed my eyes. There were muffled voices downstairs. I bit my lip as I tried not to scream from the pain as I tried to stand up.

The door suddenly opened. Harry was there standing as I was sitting at the blood covered bed. His eyes went from angry to nervousness.

"B-Baby, W-Who d-did t-t-this t-to y-you?" His voice was broken as his eyes were being holding back tears. He slowly walked towards me and sat down beside me. There were more tears falling as he slowly raises his hand and caress my cheek. I slightly flinched when it made contact.

"Oh baby" He suddenly pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I yelped in pain, I heard him sniff. Harry was crying.

"D-Daddy, w-why a-are y-you c-crying?" He sobbed as he heard my voice.

"Baby, who did his to you? Tell me. I'll kill that bastard" I whimpered.

"J-Jason, daddy. H-He, h-he r-r-ra" I broke down crying and crying, I hugged him as tight as I can. He kept saying "Its okay love. I'm here", "Baby, i'll protect you".

"Baby, baby, look at me" I slowly peeked at him. He was breathing heavily.

"I love you okay baby? I'll never try and do... This to you. I'll protect and care for you till death. I know I kidnapped you but the first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel that needed to be loved. I knew you can be the one that I can trust with my issues and problems. I knew that I loved you from the start. All I'm saying is that I love you with all my heart" I shyly smiled at him.

"I love you too Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i'm not updating that much... I'm so sorry. I'll try and update more :) Love you guys lots!!! xx


	11. Chapter 11

_No regrets, they don't work_

  
_No regrets now, they only hurt_

  
_Sing me a love song_

  
_Drop me a line_

  
_Suppose it's just a point of view_

  
_But they tell me, I'm doin' fine_

 

It's been a couple of weeks since the 'Jason' incident and I've been feeling sick from the stomach. Harry was getting really worried and concerned of my health and asked if we should see a doctor but I said no. Maybe it was just a stomach flu since that fucker-Jason-raped me and making me scared every time when someone opens the door.

"Baby, A doctor's here for you" His eyes were full of nervousness. He should be! Why the fuck would he call a damn doctor. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Can he just check me here daddy? I don't feel like moving" He sighed in relief and nodded. He went downstairs to call the doctor as I think of possible reasons why I've been feeling sick for a couple of weeks. The doctor walked in a room with an aura of professionalism surrounding her. And yes it's a her, Harry finally learned his damn lesson.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles here told me you've been feeling a little bit sick as you have been raped. Am I correct?" My eyes widened as his too. Why the hell would Harry tell that information to her! That was suppose to be private. I glared at Harry as he sheepishly grinned. Arse.

"Uh... Yes, that's correct" She nodded as she handed me a file.

"I might have an answer already Mr. Tomlinson, you might be pregnant" I gasped as my eyes landed on Harry. He looked so in pain. His eyes landed on me too as he sighed.

I opened my file.

**Name: Louis William Tomlinson                   Age: 23**

 

**Mothers name: Johannah Deakin                 Fathers name: Mark Tomlinson**

 

**Address: Unknown**

 

**Relationships: None                                    Sexuality: Unknown**

 

**Medical Status: Born with a female reproductive system. Can get pregnant.**

"But I'm not exactly sure but to be I brought a pregnancy test. Go to the bathroom and pee on this stick. Its simple instructions really" I shakily took the box and stood up. I was in shock.

I looked at Harry and mouthed 'I didn't know', he nodded and hesitantly smiled. he mouthed to me 'It's fine baby' I frowned and nodded.

.

.

.

Me and Harry are sitting on the bed, looking at the floor. I can't believe I'm pregnant with a blip that was formed in a traumatizing moment. Harry sighed and took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly, I squeezed back.

"Baby, what are you going to do?" Harry asked. I shrugged, I'm completely nub to everything. I could shout that if Harry didn't kidnap me then this wouldn't happen to my life but I couldn't, I knew in myself that if it wasn't for him I would be facing problems and loveless in life.

I sighed and looked at him. He followed my actions. My eyes filled with tears and choked a sob. I flung myself to Harry and cried.

Harry was surprised but quickly recovered and hugged me back.

"D-Daddy, I-I d-don't w-wan-nt -t-this" I stuttered out while crying. He sighed.

"I understand you baby. You don't want this pregnancy because of the memories, right?" I nodded.

"Then I support you in the decision you make" I smiled and snuggled on his neck and kissed his neck.

"Thank you Daddy" I kissed his neck again and again until I sucked on it. His hug turned tighter and moaned.

"W-What are doing b-baby?" I hummed and continued sucking. A little gift for him. I released his neck and shyly looked at Harry. He smirked.

"What was that for?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I just love you" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some warning if I might update, check my twitter account from time to time or follow me. I tweet if I'm going to update :) if you won't follow me it's cool xoxo


	12. Not an update. Sorry x.

Just a fair bit of warning that I might not update next week since I have periodical exams but i''m online right now in twitter so comment me your twitter name and let me talk to you :) I like talking to the readers x.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone knows SassyPantsTomlinson I swear to myself that we're going to be besties.

_I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a fool_

 

_I didn't know, love can be so cruel_

 

I don't know if this is the right thing to do. I do love Harry so much but all the things that happened in the past couple of months was to traumatizing for me. At first I tried to escape from Harry but now I'm going trying to escape from the problems and the traumatizing things that will happen or happened because of Harry.

And the abortion is done since I can't handle the stress because I might get attached to 'someone' I'm not suppose to.

Someone knocked on my door, I sighed as I was getting tired from people knocking. It is really getting annoying and traumatizing still since I can't fucking forget about 'Jason'.

"Hey Baby, why are you so pale?" Harry asked as he walked towards me. Oh shit.

"I, um, I-I don't k-know" Shitty excuse dumb ass.

Harry sat down beside me with concern on his face. He held up his hand and brought it to my forehead.

"You are kind of sweating Baby, are you sure you're fine? I can cancel my meetings today so I can take care of you" I quickly shook my head. He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. I'm doing this for the best Daddy.

"You aren't going to leave me right Baby?" I pretended to scoff.

"Of course Daddy, I love my Daddy too much to be left" He grinned making his dimple show. I'm so sorry Harry.

"Okay then Baby, if you need anything, just give Oscar a shout" I won't be needing him anymore after this Harry, I'm so sorry.

I nodded and puckered my lips, asking silently for a kiss. He chuckled but complied. At least I'll have a taste and a feeling of his lips on mine. I'll miss him.

He stood up and walked towards the door. I can feel the tears that are trying to escape. No, I can't let him know. It'll hurt too much to see.

After waving good-bye, he closed and locked the door. I sighed as I took the letter that I hid under the comfy bed that I have grown used to. I opened the letter one last time.

 

**To my loving and caring Daddy, Harry,**

 

**I know I said that I won't leave you but I didn't have any other choice. When I'm here everything is just good or bad things happening and I don't love it one bit. ~~I know too that I said I love you but maybe my love for you wasn't strong enough to make me stay~~  When I said I love you I was lying. I would never love a kinky bastard like you. You disgust my every being, you made me stay here, treat me like a fucking baby and made me call you  _Daddy_. You disgust me, don't ever show your face to me or I swear I will scream bloody murder.**

 

I had to say what I had to say so he can stay away from me. I know inside of my brain that a single command from him can make me wan't to stay again. I love him so much it hurts, I'll miss him.

I folded the letter back and carefully placed it on my pillow. Looking at the broken window that I have destroyed on my first few days here. I just realize I fell in love with Harry so fast. I don't blame him, he was a caring, loving but scary person in on. I pulled the window out from its place, yeah, you can remove it. And I though Harry was a smart son of a bitch.

I gulped as I saw the same height of the room to the ground. This is going to make me break a fucking leg at this rate but I can almost smell freedom. Something I have completely forgotten since the day Harry kidnapped me.

'Man up Tomlinson!'

'Fuck off brain, you jump out a fucking window'

'...'

Louis-1:Brain-0

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Feeling the breeze of the cool wind. I slowly but surely started to go down until I completely fell with no injuries. Should have done that the first time. I can fell the dirt on my feet, the cold breeze on my warm skin, and then it hits me like a bus. I escaped.

The adrenaline made it way to my brain making me run as fast as I could, I didn't care if I was getting injured by twigs on trees. I just want to feel nature again. I squealed as I saw small animals. It feels like a long time since I saw those animals.

Though there was a sentence on my mind that wouldn't get out.

_I will always love you Harry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tweet to me. Please talk to me @DanGer_HS, spam me or anything :'(


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Nerdylouis and the comments I receive ❤❤❤

_I promised one day that i'll bring you back a star,_

_I caught it and it burned a hole in my hand_

I'm starving and tired of running and running. A constant reminder in my head that Harry may be following me, or maybe even Oscar that may be following me right now. It's terrifying to think about it, let alone if it's true.

It was dark like the day I got kidnapped, I shuddered at the memory of it. I can almost smell the chemical that was used on me to faint, twice.

I was lost and certain of it. No roads or any living himan can be seen. I idly wonder if escaping was a great idea. Maybe I made the choice, leaving Harry all alone and panicking because I was lost. Maybe he even fired Oscar. I hope not, he takes care of Harry so well.

Suddenly, my breath hitched. There was a road a few feet in front of me. A road that can possibly take me home to Niall and Liam.

Tear suddenly sprung to my eyes as I tried to limp as fast as I could. I can finally see them. My two best mates, as I made contact to the road. I saw headlights heading towards me. Can this day get any better?

I randomly waved my hands everywhere. Trying to get the drivers attention. The truck stopped as the driver peered at me.

"What do you need?" I rolled my eyes at his snappy attitude. Typical.

"I just want ride, where are you heading anyway?" I kindly asked the driver, knowing he'll snap at me.

"To California kid" My eyes widened. Don't fucking tell me I'm in goddamn America.

"Oh..U-umm, t-that's not w-where I'm heading" No kidding. I'm fucking heading to Doncaster.

Wait a minute... If I'm in America, why did I see Niall and Liam when I tried to escape?

"Wait... Can I borrow your phone for a minute sir?" The driver looked hesitant but finally sighed.

"Sorry kid but I can't do that" I huffed and raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

"Mr. Styles is right behind you"

And darkness appeared.

Goddammit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @Harryisindanger on Twitter 'cause she is mah lady ❤❤❤ And sorry for not updating, had no Internet for 3 weeks. 


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

I was thinking of redoing the whole book... Like adding or deleting some chapters, changing the scenes a little bit. Making it a bit more longer. It was juat a thought. Leave your opinions in the comments, kay?


	16. New Book and a co-author :)

Hey Lovelies! Sorry for the late chapter but I just want to tell you that this book is kinda on hold until I make another book in Wattpad though with added or deleted chapters :)

And I actually have a co-author right now. It's...... *drum roll* ....... harryisindanger!!! She is my pretty bae :) <3 Love yah


End file.
